A Suit of Armor for the Dragon Conqueror
by Dragonrider10
Summary: When Hiccup finds a strange object during a hunting trip with his father, his life is about to be flipped upside down as he learns to control the Guyver unit, fight monsters from myths that will him for the Guyver he wears and protect those he loves from danger. Rated teen. *Side note: Hiccup transforms into the Third Guyver.*
1. Episode 1: Discovery

A Suit of Armor for the Dragon Trainer

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Violence and Gore

Crossover of The Guyver: The Bio-Boosted Armor and How To Train Your Dragon

Takes Place between Dragons: Defenders of Berk and HHTYD 2

Episode 1: Discovery

It was a cold winter's morning on Berk. Winds were whipping up snow into large snow drifts as the sun cowered behind the dark grey clouds from the view of those who longed to see it's warm gaze upon them once more. The ocean waves crashed and roared against the might rocky cliffs that barely kept the village of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe from falling into the sea.

If was one was on the back of a dragon from the island, he or she would notice Berk was apart of a chain of islands reachable by dragon back or Viking long boat. Berk, the main island, was rather large in geography, with cavernous caves along the shoreline carved out by relentless salt water spraying across the cold, rocky shores.

In the highlands of Berk, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was out wild boar hunting with his father Stoick the Vast, the Chief of Berk, and Snoutlout, Hiccup's longtime rival. They had left their dragons back at the village as it was too dangerous and windy to fly them in this horrid weather. Despite this, Stoick, the traditionalist that he was, decided to still hold the honored hunt that tested a boy's growing into manhood. And this boar hunt was certainly a test that both boys passed with flying colors.

However, Hiccup took a lot of convincing since he was never really the type of Viking that killed anything. However, when Stoick told him that this hunt would help supply much needed meat for the storehouse, Hiccup gave in to his father and agreed to go.

" You did good boys! Got some nice lookin' hogs if I do say so myself! Their tusks will make fine dagger hilts! I'm really impressed with your marksmanship with the bow and arrow. Must be all the dragon training eh Hiccup?" Stoick boomed with pride in his Scottish accented voice, a glint of delight shinning in his eyes.

Hiccup himself couldn't help but smile at his father. Moments like these he would always treasure, as his father was growing old, he could see it in the Chief's eyes, despite the almost youthful energy he possessed.

Hiccup shook his head of those thoughts, grunting a bit in discomfort as the hog he was carrying was starting to become troublesome. Stoick was pulling a sled behind him. He was in deep thought enough that he failed to notice a ridge in the snow as Hiccup yelled out in surprise and tripped, face planting in the snow, hog flying into Stoick.

"What the hell…" Hiccup grumbled as he pried his face from the snow, wiping off the snow as he froze ( no pun intented ), when he saw the heel of a human foot sticking out from the snow. Or he thought it was human…

" Hiccup! Are you-THOR ALMIGHTY!" Stoick shrieked at the sight as the wind blew the snow off enough to reveal the hideous corpse:

It was large, a good seven feet tall if it was to stand upright. Its fingers were large massive claws, including his toes which were massive talons. It's snout reminded Hiccup of a bat, sharp teeth protruding from it's jaws. Its eyes were set deep into it's skull and were rather large. Upon further examination, Hiccup noticed it's hand were clenched around something.

" C'mon, tell me what secrets you're hiding…" Hiccup whispered to the corpse as he dug his hands into the snow, and felt something circular and disk shaped in the creature's hands.

" Hiccup, I don't think that's a good idea." Snoutlout said with a nervous tone, his body fidgeting due to the cold and nervousness of what was about to happen. With a good yank, Hiccup managed to pry the object out of the corpse's hand, and what he found startled him and yet made him more curious.

The object was about the size of a dinner plate, with a strange, crystal-like medalion in the center, with black plating around it, and gaps that revealed cord-like wraps inside the casing. Despite the cold, Hiccup was surprised by the almost organic feeling the object had, and he could of sworn he felt a pulsing, almost like a heartbeat, from the object.

" Hiccup, what is that thing for Odin's sake." Stoick whispered in stunned awe, walking up to his son. " I have no idea dad, but for some reason, my gut instincts tell me its important." Hiccup said to his father.

Hiccup placed the strange object into his hog skin string bag as his father hefted his hog onto the sled. " Alright boys, once we get home, I'll summon the village elder. Hopefully she might know what this strange turn of events." Stoick said to his son and Snotlout.

[Back at the village. Great Hall.]

" Hey Toothless!" Hiccup said in a happy tone as the Night Fury launched himself at the boy, crowing with delight to his see best friend was alright and alive. Hiccup burst into laughter as Toothless licked him to figurative death, the dragon was just so happy to see him .

"He was worried sick about you. He was making all this ruckus and noise like I never heard him make before." Astrid Hofferson , a beautiful, but tough, blond haired Viking women said to the Heir of Berk. She had long bangs that covered the left side of her face, and cascaded down her back just beyond her shoulders that ended in a braided ponytail. She was wearing a skirt with spikes surrounding it and another skirt at the bottom of the spiked skirt with a pouch on her hip and also wears skull emblazoned shoulder pads.

Suddenly, Toothless's playful mood vanished as he growled at Hiccup's bag, catching the scent of something strange and foreign. Upon seeing the change in his dragon's behavior, he slowly got up and headed towards his dragon.

[Recommended Background music: Rise of the Avenger by Brand X Music]

He then removed the strange object, much, much to his surprise, was glowing and emitting a strange humming noise, the rope-like coils within were withering like snakes.

" Hiccup! What in the world is that thing!" Astrid shouted as suddenly the disk shaped objected opened up, plates falling to the ground as the coils latcheted onto Hiccup, the boy screaming loudly as he felt the coil dig into his skin.

_It's going inside of me!_ Hiccup thought with sheer horror as he screamed in more pain, the coils wrapping around his form tightly before he staggered from the pain, leaning against the wall. Other Vikings fled the Great Hall while others ran over towards Astrid and Toothless.

Astrid and Toothless watched in horrified awe as Hiccup's body was overtaken by this strange lifeform. The coils then stopped moving as it solidified into hard armor. The helm grew a spikey protrusion, a control medal merged. It's eyes were narrowed and white eyepieces gave it a cold look. It's arms then began to grow spikes on them, three on it's forearm as the coils hardened even more. Soon, the transformation was complete as three orbs appeared on it's waist and the color of the creature was a pitch black. It was very muscled in appearance and looked like it could do some serious damage. Some parts of the armor revealed the coils. Its eyes were a deep rusty color.

Stoick and Gobber heard the commotion in the Great Hall and Hiccup's screaming as they stared in stupefied awe as the creature rose to it's full height, the thing panting heavily and was staggering in his steps, threatening to fall over. Astrid gasped in shock when it turned it's head towards her before she heard Hiccup's tired voice meekly speak from the creature.

"Astrid…help me." Hiccup's voice sounded before the armored teen fell to the ground, blacking out from exhaustion.


	2. Episode 2: Learning Curves

A Suit of Armor for the Dragon Conqueror

Last time on A Suit of Armor for the Dragon Conqueror

_"Astrid…help me." Hiccup's voice sounded before the armored teen fell to the ground, blacking out from exhaustion._

Episode 2: Learning Curves

Astrid rushed over to Hiccup's side, catching him before he hit the ground. Or at least this thing was still Hiccup. She laid him on his back before pressing her left ear against the right side of his chest, listening for his heartbeat.

There it was! A strong pulse was heard, his heart pounding within its confines of Hiccup's armored chest. She lifted her head up and she could see his chest rise and fall with each breath he took. She was taken by surprise as air hissed out from breathing ports on either side of his face. Astrid's shock faded away now to curiosity and anxiety. She was worried about Hiccup and also curious as to what he had transformed into. This armor was like nothing she had seen before!

Toothless cautiously approached the armored being on the ground, growling slightly as he sniffed it's hand. His ears perked up in surprise as he caught Hiccup's scent, realizing this thing WAS Hiccup.

Astrid's attention returned to Hiccup's wellbeing as she heard the armor figure before her groan in pain. She slowly backed up, giving him some breathing room, as Toothless did the same.

"What the hell happened. I feel like I was hit by Thor's hammer." Hiccup grumbled as he gripped his head as he slowly sat up, Astrid slowly helping him up. His breathing had steadied now to normal breathing, rather then the ragged breathing. Astrid noticed how Hiccup's voice sounded slightly distorted and a bit deeper. The light from the Great Hall's torches illuminated Hiccup's armored body in a way that showed off how muscular he was now. And Astrid couldn't help but find herself blush before she saw Hiccup was looking right at her, she felt a chill go down her spine.

" Huh, Astrid, hate to break your daydream, but WHY are blushing like that," That was when he noticed his hands his along with this armored arms and the rest of his body " OH GODS WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!" Hiccup's voice shrieked as he shot up onto his feet…wait a minute… FEET! He looked down at where his prostetic leg should have been, but to his surprise, this armored form had molded itself around his fake leg. Looking at himself, he could see why Astrid would be checking out the goods…

No! NO NO NO! Don't think like that! Hiccup chided himself in his mind as he felt an aura of amusement in the back of his mind. Wait a minute, could it be… no… that would be Tuffnut and Ruffnut approved type of crazy, that the idea of the armor being alive…

"Astrid, I can't go out like this! The other villagers…they'll…" Hiccup's voice sounded from the armor, his chest rising and falling rapidly as Astrid knew he was having an anxiety attack. " Hiccup calm down, your not in this alone." She said soothingly to him, gently taking his armored hand into her's. She was rather surprised by the smooth texture of the armor. She could feel Hiccup's sorrowful gaze upon here through the armor as he got up and let loose a cry of sorrow.

Much to Astrid and Hiccup's surprise, a white light surrounded the armored Dragon Rider, before the armor completely leaped off of him, as it faded away, leaving a human boy in it's place.

Toothless hurried towards his master, gently using his head as a balancing beam for Hiccup to lean against, the tired boy looked up at Astrid with fear and curiosity in his expression as he muttered " Things just got a whole lot more interesting around here…"

[Next morning, at sunrise.]

Hiccup and Toothless had just landed in the center of town, completely their daily ritual of flying around Berk to greet the rising sun. All he could think about was that armor he had discovered yesterday.

He wanted to learn more about it, what it could do, and why off all people, it attached itself to him. He then noticed Tuffnut and Ruffnut with grins on their faces as they ran way towards the Dragon Academy's training ring, formerly known as The Kill Ring, and he couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

Once he had reached the Training Ring, he noticed a whole set up of Scarecrows dressed up like Vikings with tree branches for a body and helmets, along with a cross bow as their man weapons when he heard Astrid and Snoutlout snipping at each other.

"Guys, what in the world are you doing?" Hiccup asked with a small laugh, before the Vikings looked up at him. " Tuffnut and Ruffnut set this up after hearing about what happened to you, they wanted to see what your armor could do, and plus they called it "Training: The Ruffnut and Tuffnut Style." Astrid explained.

" And why do I get the suddenly get this " This is a bad idea." Feeling." Hiccup said as he saw Fishlegs, Gobber, Stoick, and Tuffnut and Ruffnut watching from the viewing level above him, as suddenly the gates to the ring closed behind him.

_Guyver… _

_What the hell is a Guyver? _Hiccup asked the voice, curiosity peeked as he looked around the ring, trying to find the voice.

_That is my designation, human. Shout it and I will come. _The voice in Hiccup's head said for the final time.

"Alrighty then, lets see how this works." Hiccup said as he breathed deeply to steady his nerves as he backed up away from Snoutlout and Astrid, who casted curious looks at Hiccup.

"What is he doing?" Gobber asked, dumbfounded at Hiccup's behavior. " I don't know but I got a feeling things are going to get down right awesome!" Ruffnut said with a dark delight as she high fived her twin brother.

Hiccup closed his eyes and taking a deep breath, he shouted his newfound battle cry " GUYVER!" Upon shouting those words, a massive thunderclap was heard as a tingling feeling from between his shoulder blades was felt as a massive explosion hammered the air, the air near Hiccup charged like lightning during a thunderstorm.

" By Odin's Beard!" Gobber the Bleach exclaimed as he witnessed Hiccup's transformation. Never had he seen such power!

As fast the transformation began, it was over. In Hiccup's place was a tall, muscular, yet also lean alien figure. In the daylight it was easier to spot the details Astrid had missed when she first saw it in the Great Hall. She realized the armor had a tint of purple to it, but it was mainly a coal black. He had three short blades on his forearms that had yet to be used.

" I think I just wetted myself…" Snoutlout said in a small voice as Tuffnut shouted " HIT IT!" Hiccup got into a fighting stance as Snoutlout and Astrid pulled on rope that caused more dummies to appear that were holding knives as Hiccup groan in dismay " Are you guys TRYING TO GET ME KILLED!" Hiccup shouted through his armor at the twins when the dagger went flying at the armored teen.

"Damn!" Hiccup cursed as he was caught by surprise at how fast the armor could move as he propelled himself forward and leaped into the air to dodge the knives as images began to flash in his mind. They were of his blades on his forearm, as Hiccup focused and heard the Guyver's thoughts and he knew what they would do. He then felt the blades grown and extent into beautiful shimmering sword blades that curved gracefully behind him.

" I am really starting to love this armor!" Hiccup said with excitement as he brought his new sword blades in front of him and then thrusted his arms outwards, the high frequency swords slicing through the knives with ease as he landed back to the ground. He then saw several more dummies appear, this cross bows as they fired due to Astrid pulling the strings, arrows whizzing towards the armored Hiccup.

Hiccup unleashed a battle cry as he charged at the arrows and fake opponents, leaping into the air once more and somersaulting over Snoutlout and Astrid's position before he brought his high frequency blades into an upward slash that cleaved the makeshift threats in half with ease.

He then turned his attention to the other set of dummies as more images came to his mind. The orb at his waist, he felt the Guyver say to focus on it. Hiccup cupped his hands before him and imaged a sphere of power forming between his hands as he felt the said energy form in reality as a black sphere of energy formed between his hands. "Pressure…Cannon!" Hiccup unleashed the battle cry as the orb hurled itself at the makeshift Vikings, blowing them to smithereens. However he wasn't expecting the recoil of energy that slammed him into the wall behind him, making Snoutout snicker.

Toothless along with the other dragons were cheering Hiccup on, crowing and roaring in excitement. Hiccup was winning! Hiccup was winning! They chanted in their language of Dragoness.

" Even the dragons are cheering him on!" Stoick the Vast chuckled at the sight before he heard Hiccup yell out in pain as he gasped. Apparently one of the knives had yet ot fire and it fired several minutes later as it had imbedded itself into Hiccup's left armored side.

Astrid was frozen in horror as she saw Hiccup double over in pain and was surprised when Hiccup grabbed the dagger and yanked it out, blood flowing from his injury soon after Hiccup through the bloodied knife onto the ground. His breaths came in gasps, as she knew the armor had penetrated his lung. " Stop it guys! Hiccup is hurt!" Astrid yelled as she rushed over towards the wounded Hiccup. " Hiccup hang on!" She ordered him as she saw Stoick run over towards them. She could imagine in her mind the look of pain on her love's face as Stoick glared at Ruffnut and Tuffnut before softening his gaze at his injured son.

"I'll be fine guys…Ow!" Hiccup grunted as Astrid noticed his wound was healing up already, the flesh stitching itself together. " Incredible, the armor can heal itself!" Stoick the Vast in surprise.

Once the wound healed, Stoick could hear his son's breathing which were great gasps and his shoulders were slummed over. " Alright, you've had enough for today Hiccup." Stoick said softly, sensing the aura of exhaustion coming off in waves from Hiccup as the Guyver Unit disengaged itself and vanished again into thin air. Astrid moved aside as Stoick gently picked his son in his arms as Hiccup slipped into a peaceful sleep, safe in his father's arms.


	3. Episode 3: The Screaming Death Returns!

A Suit of Armor for the Dragon Conqueror

Episode 3: Screaming Death Returns!

" This is not good… Outcast warships have been spotted a few miles from Berk by some of our dragon rider sentries." Gobber spoke with worry in his voice after a Deadly Nadder with a male rider flew off to join his kin in the skies.

" How many?" Stoick the Vast rumbled at his long time friend, his eyes narrowed at the possibility of Alvin planning an attack with his forces on Berk since he and the other teenagers rescued Hiccup and Toothless from Alvin's island.

" I would say about ten warships…"

" Oh gods, if Alvin somehow managed to get the dragons he had trained…" Stoick dreaded the idea, images of Alivin and his men charging at them on the backs of their dragons.

" Don't worried Dad, he wasn't able to learn anything because you rescued me before he could force me too teach him." Hiccup said with confidence as he walked down into the kitchen with Toothless close behind him, catching the attention of both men.

" How are you feeling son?" Stoick said with concern, remembering how Hiccup was injured during his "training" yesterday as the Guyver. " I feel pretty good, considering that armor healed my stab wound." Hiccup responded.

" Son, we need to talk about this. What did you mean when you shouted the word "Guyver"? I never heard that word before." Stoick asked his son, his tone serious but laced with concern.

" Dad, I know this will sound crazy, but the armor is alive. It's a living thing, I mean, it was literaly communicating with me in my head with emotion and images." Hiccup said without holding back any information.

"So it showed you how to use those sword arms and that "Pressure Cannon" blast." Stoick realized with awe. " Alvin is going to get is assed kicked by you Hiccup if he tries anything. " Gobber said with a grin as Hiccup just shook his head at his mentor.

Later outside, Hiccup was in his Guyver armor again and was currently riding Toothless, the two flying amongst the clouds and speeding across the chilly ocean. Hiccup was amazed by how hyper sensitive this armor was. It even sensed a small mouse scampering away from him before any of the dragons did as Toothless gave chase to it before they took for their daily flight.

Toothless wasn't sure what to make of his rider's new powers. He was trouble and thrilled at the same time.

" Alright boy, let's see what this armor can do, I equipped you with your solo flying gear boy." Hiccup said as Toothless gave him a "You sure about this?" look as Hiccup rolled his eyes under his helmet. " It'll be fine!" Hiccup assured his dragon before he leaned far enough to the right of his dragon's left side that he yelled in excitement as he freefall, with Toothless diving after him.

The wind rushed passed Hiccup who was hollering in excitement as Toothless roared with him, their roars shattering the sky. The Guyver then sent images to Hiccup of it using the orb at it's waist to control its flight. This armor could FLY?!

Hiccup focused on the orb at his waist, as he gasped in surprise when he felt the gravity around him change, and with his will, he was flying! He willed himself to fly along Toothless, who was giving him a big, toothless grin at his rider. "Lets race boy!" Hiccup said to his dragon as they raced towards Berk.

Astrid heard Hiccup yell from above her as she gasped in shock to see him in his Guyver armor flying alongside Toothless, the two of them soaring over the village firing plasma blasts and Pressure Cannon attacks creating a fiery display in the sky that thrilled the villagers who cheered them on.

Hiccup was slowly realizing he was becoming more like the dragons with this Guyver, he could fly and shoot fireballs. He realized this as he and Toothless flew in synch with another other, spinning through the air and flying with their backs inches apart from another, like a pair of courting eagles. He then unleashed his Night Fury call, as Toothless answered his, the sound sending shivers down the spines of those who heard it.

[Recommended Bakground Music: Alien Fight by Harald Kloser]

However, it attracted unwanted attention…

The two fliers were suddenly thrown off by a disorienting roar that momentarily threw them off balance, as Hiccup felt a growing dread build within his gut.

The Screaming Death had returned!

The massive Whispering Death look-alike leaped from the ground as it charged right for Hiccup and Toothless, shooting a volley of fireballs at the two. Toothless barely dodged them as Hiccup yelled out in pain as the searing heat struck him, causing him to crash land onto the ground below. Toothless roared out in anger and concern as he flew as fast as his wing could take him. Pain racked his body as he momentarily winded after Hiccup crashed landed.

The Screaming Death unleashed another disorienting roar as Hiccup screamed out in pain as the sonic cry threatened to tear him apart. Satisified, the Screaming Death then fired another round of fireballs at him, as Hiccup was about to leap into the air to launch an attack as a Whispering Death made a surprise attack on him and grabbed Hiccup's left leg, dragging him below the surface.

"HICCUP!" Astrid scream as she saw him being dragged under ground by the Whispering Death. The other riders began to distract the Screaming Death as Astrid landed next to the hole that Hiccup was dragged into.

Toothless leaped into the hole, determined to rescue his rider, with Stormfly and Astrid right behind him. The scent of blood assaulted Toohless's nose as he saw Hiccup bashing his armored first against the Whispering Death's face as the dragon had it's jaws clamped into the rider's leg.

"LET ME GO!" Hiccup screamed as the pain increased tenfold as he activated his high frequency blades and stabbed them into the side of the Whispering Death's skull, brain matter and skull fragments flying as the Whispering Death let go of the Guyver's leg before roaring in pain and burrowing further under ground. The wound would kill the beast before nightfall. Hiccup felt his stomach churn as he saw his abdomen and lower chest covered in blood and brain matter.

Several more Whispering Deaths launched themselves at Hiccup, who unleashed a battle cry, launching himself at his attackers as Toothless fired several plasma blasts to aid his rider, rushing to his side. Hiccup slashed his high frequency swords through one Whispering Death as Toothless fired a plasma blast at the head of one, injuring it. One of them fired several spikes as Toothless and Hiccup leaped out of the way, combing their plasma and pressure cannon blasts to form a power attack that knocked out their attackers.

Outside, the Screaming Death sensed his minion's falls, as he roared and dove into the ground, bloodlust urging him on. Hiccup and Toothless steeled themselves as the dragon came shrieking at them as Hiccup charged it before he brought his right hand into a punching position and thrusted forwards with all his power and weight into the Screaming Death's jaw, a thunderclap resulting from the powerful impact.

The Screaming Death lived up to its name as it shrieked in pain and the suriving Whispering Deaths fled, shrieking curses in their native tongue as Toothless roared out in victory before he saw Hiccup lying on the ground, still in his Guyver armor. His remaining good leg was bloodied and scraped. Gashes and bite wounds decorated the warrior's legs as Hiccup moaned in pain as Astrid gently tried to sit him up.

[Hiccup's room, late evening and the sun has just.]

Astrid felt helpless.

There were very few times when she every felt like that, bur right now was one of those rare moments where Hiccup withered in pain as his armor healed his injury dealt by the Whispering Death that he fought hours earlier.

She felt sick as she heard a wet pop noise and Hiccup scream in pain as the armor resetted some broken parts of Hiccup's leg, and the bite marks on his leg healed up completely. She then heard Hiccup groan in relief as the pain subsided and his injured leg finally restored.

Hiccup was panting hard and fast, trying to get his breath under control as Astrid got out a bowl full of clean water and several towels as she began to clean off the dried blood and dirt and had to force herself from throwing up once she began to clean up the brain matter. Hiccup looked up at her and she could sense his sorry gaze at her as he spoke " Astrid, I can clean up myself you know."

" I know but your exhausted right now." Astrid chided him as she managed to completely clean Hiccup's armor off in the span of ten minutes. She had Toothless destroy the soiled towels as she sat next to Hiccup, who had began to fall asleep. She could tell by the way Hiccup's head gently rolled to one side of the pillow it rested on. The armor disengaged once again, as Hiccup fell into an exhausted slumber.

Astrid sighed in relief as she slid into the bed next to him, gently running her thumb against the back of his hand. " Thor, watch over him and protect him…" Astrid prayed to the God of Thunder before she too fell asleep alongside her lover.


	4. Episode 4: Guyver vs Guyver

A Suit of Armor for the Dragon Conqueror

Episode 4: Guyver vs Guyver!

" Well, this is certainly unexpected, but I like it." Dagur the Deranged grinned under his armor, inspecting his new form. When one of his men presented him a strange object that had golden plates and light colored coils within he thought it was useless.

However, he was not expecting to gain a new suit of armor! His Unit was a gold color with the organic material where the armor didn't cover was black in color. His head fin curved gracefully as did the spikes on his arms.

Daguar began chuckling to himself, now Hiccup was in deep waters now.

"Start digging your own grave Hiccup, for now your dragon can't save you!" Dagur roared out to the heavens in a strange and mixed voice like when Hiccup was in his own unit.

[Berk]

" He's back!" Hiccup yelled in alarm, his eyes widening in shock.

"Dagur is back. And he wants to challenge you Hiccup." Stoick the Vast said to his son, deeply concerned.

"Well, me and Toothless should be able to handle-" Hiccup was then cut off by his father " No dragons…"

Toothless nuzzled his rider's hand, as if he was saying " But you have the Guyver now, it'll be easy."

Hiccup smiled down at his dragon as he patted the Night Fury's head. "Thanks bud…"

" HICCUP!" The voice boomed outside as Hiccup tensed, he could feel the presence of the Guyver right behind him, also tense and ready for a fight.

"He's here…" Hiccup snarled as he walked outside the safety of his home and family. There stood Dagur smiling smugly at him in the center of town. " I was wondering when you would show up." Dagur spat.

" Lets just say I'm not to thrilled about seeing you either." Hiccup said with a glare Toothless snarled, ready to protect his rider.

" Hiccup, that hurt." Dagur said with mock pain, before he snapped his fingers as the war ships he brought with moved into position with catapults aimed for the village. Hiccup's eyes widen in horror.

" If you loose Hiccup, Berk becomes property of the Berserkers and your dragons as our trophies. And oh yes, that chick you like, Astrid Hofferson, she becomes mine." Dagur said with malice dripping in each word.

Snoutlout and the riders gasped in shock, as Astrid growled at Dagur " Hiccup won't loose to you animal!" Astrid mocked Dagur who merely grinned at her. " Strong willed and spirited, can't wait to have you as my wife once I'm through gutting your boyfriend! ACTIVATE!" Dagur yelled as a massive explosion hammered the air around him, dust obscuring his transformation.

" No…he can't…have a unit… of his OWN!" Hiccup realized with horror as the armored Dagur was revealed, the towering form glaring down at his opponent. "ATTACK!" Dagur ordered as a squad of Berseker soldiers began to attack Berk, throwing flaming torches into the homes of families as screaming began to mingle with battle cries. The air soon became thick with smoke and the sky became dark as night.

Hiccup was trembling with rage, unable to understand why Dagur would commit such acts. But then again, he reminded himself bitterly, this is Dagur the Deranged.

"GUYVER!" Hiccup shouted with all of his might as another explosion hammered the air, transforming as well.

" KICK HIS ASS HICCUP!" Snoutlout shouted above the chaos on Hookfang as he and the others did their best to rescue the villagers who were still trapped in their burning homes.

Astrid suddenly screamed as a Bersker soldier grabbed her and dragged her away, as Hiccup screamed out her name amongst the roar of the flames before he whipped his head around and snarled at Dagur.

" Oh I have plans for her Hiccup…." Dagur smirked as Hiccup snarled. " I won't let you win!" Hiccup said with conviction in his voice as he unleashed a battle cry and charged right for Dagur. Dagur unleashed his own battle cry as he charged right at Hiccup. Hiccup activated the spikes on his arm as he lashed the air in front of Dagur, who dodged with ease before Dagur twisted his body and extended his leg into a sweeping roundhouse kick that knocked the wind out of Hiccup. Hiccup yelled in agony as he felt ribs crack inside as blood rushed up his throat and exploded through the breathing ports on each side.

" Pity, I thought you would be more of a challenge." Dagur sneered as Hiccup fought against the pain that racked his body and stood up. " I won't loose." Hiccup said with gasping breaths, blood tricking out of his breathing ports.

Hiccup pressed on with his attacks, slashing the air wildly as Dagur simply moved out of the way with a grace and speed that was impressive by Viking standards. Dagur activated his own blades as both warriors dodged, swiped and lashed out at one another.

Toothless was watching with growing anxiety, he could tell Hiccup was growing weaker from the brutal blow Dagur had landed on him as the fight wore on. Dagur swiftly brought up his blades in an upward slicing motion as they racked across Hiccups' chest and stomach before he yanked backwards and down enough on Hiccup's arms as he brutally brought his right leg up into an axe-like kick that slammed Hiccup's chin and throat as Hiccup screamed in unimaginable agony.

" Your finished…" Dagur said as he threw Hiccup like a rag doll to the ground, and Hiccup was trying to force himself to get up but his body refused. Dagur approached Hiccup slowly with his blades extended, and as he stood in front of Hiccup like an executioner, the wounded Guyver looked up as he fought with all his might to stand up.

" IT ENDS NOW!" Dagur screamed as he brought his blades down upon Hiccup…

Just as Toothless roared out in agony as the dragon stood over his wounded rider, Dagur's high frequency swords slashing his side. " TOOTHLESS NO!" Hiccup screamed at the top of his lungs as he saw his dragon slump to the ground, and closing his eyes, breathing becoming shallow.

" Don't worry, you'll be joing your dragon as well." Dagur said with manic glee. Hiccup felt newfound strength surge in him, a low snarl builing up from deep within as he rose to his full fight, body trembling with rage.

"DAGUR I'LL KILL YOU!" Hiccup's snarling exploded into a roar of rage as he charged at Dagur once more, the roar of the flames becoming louder and louder. Hiccup swung his blades in an arch that brutally slashed through Dagur's armor and the organs that lied beneath it.

" NO! I was supposed to win…" Dagur gasped as blood pumped from his wounds and breathing ports. The fight had taken them to the edges of the cliffs that Berk resided on. " You tried to kill my dragon…" Hiccup began, rage in his tone " Your BURNT my home! You tried to murder my family… Here is where I DRAW the line, Dagur the Deranged!" Hiccup bellowed to the heavens for the gods to hear of Dagur's fall.

The thunder in the distance rumbled and boomed during Hiccup's proclamation, lighting up the sky behind the two bloodied and battered warriors.

Hiccup suddenly felt his chest armor burn with power, like something building up within. Images flashed across his mind of two orbs under his breastplate armor and the unit opening them, unleashing a pure white beam of power that vaporized whatever it was facing. _The MegaSmasher,_ the unit said to Hiccup.

Dagur arched an eyebrow when he saw Hiccup grasp his breastplate armor, as he sneered a bit, what was the crazy son of a bitch trying to do, flash him? Dagur's thougths were cut short as he gasped in horror when Hiccup pried open the armor, revealing two bulbous lens underneath that were glowing a white hot light and a terrible whine of power was heard, heralding Dagur's final moments on this world as Dagur screamed when two beams of pure white light burst forward from Hiccup's chest and slammed into him with a such an unholy sound that one would of thought it was the end of the world.

It only lasted for a few seconds, and the beams of reckoning faded into nothingness as the power died down, and Dagur…

Was completely destroyed, the ground which the other Guyver once stood upon was charred and burnt. Hiccup allowed himself a moment to grasp what he had done as the power died down… He felt completely drained before he heard Astrid scream again above the chaos…

It wasn't over just yet…


	5. Episode 5: Arise, Guyver 1!

A Suit of Armor for the Dragon Conqueror

Episode 5: Arise, Guyver 1!

"**LET ME GO YOU ANIMALS! WHEN I GET MY BATTLE AXE BACK YOU'LL BE RUNNING LIKE CHICKENS WITHOUT THEIR HEADS**!" Astrid screamed at the top of her lungs as she was chained in a holding cell as five tall figures draped in black cloak hid much of their face and body were standing outside the prisoner's deck on a Berseker Warship.

" Will he come?" One of the strange men asked one of his comrades with a hiss that caused all of Astrid's bravado to vanish.

"I'll be surprised if he doesn't. From the intelligence Dagur's men have given us, this Hiccup will do everything he could to rescue one of his friends. " The other cloaked figure responded.

" In the meantime, why don't we have a little fun with her…" The fourth cloaked man said with a dark grin as his companions chuckled

"**HICCUP!" **Astrid's scream ruptured through the lower deck as the sound of skin and flesh tearing apart gave way to vicious roaring, frightening the crew above deck…

[The cove, near where the Berserker Warship is located…]

Hiccup was running as fast as his armored legs could take him, running down towards the cove before he skidded to a halt, his eyes widening in horror as a large monstrous figure blocked his path to the Berserker Warship that held his love captive.

" Who the hell are you!" Hiccup demanded, his stance formidable and imposing, his piercing glare not fazing his new enemy.

His body hulking and towering a head over Hiccup. His piercing goblin-like eyes glared daggers into Hiccup's soul, sending a noticeable shiver down the Guyver's spine. He was a deep dullish green in color with a powerful straight horn protruding from his skull with small spikes on his cranium. He had two tentacles emerging from the back if his head. His entire body was covered in Rhino-hide tough skin, and it was reptilian in nature. His feet reminded Hiccup of a dragon as five sharp and deadly looking claws tipped his snarly hands.

" I am Gregole, Guyver scum! One of many Zoanoid Soldiers that are created by the secret society known as Kronos. " Gregole growled at Hiccup.

"Zoa-ZoaWhat?!" Hiccup asked in honest confusion, tilting his head a bit as he tried to take in what this Gregole had just told him.

Gregole just shook his horned head as he sighed " You humans are really slow learns…" he muttered with disapproval before continuing " What you humans call Monsters and Demons are really offspring of humans and Zoanoids who had bred over the centuries. We are an ancient race, and proud of it as you can tell. And Kronos is just as ancient…"

"However, you won't be able to learn more once I am through killing **YOU**!" Gregole's voice boomed as the Zoanoid charged at Hiccup before driving home a brutal punch to the Guyver's gut, as Hiccup doubled over in pain since his stomach and internal organs were still reeling from Dagur's brutal punches.

" Are you serious?! Don't tell me your finished, as the party is just getting started!" Gregole chuckled darkly as he landed a karate chop to right arm, breaking it as Hiccup screamed in unholy agony.

[Berserker Warship]

"Get BACK HERE YOU LITTLE! PIECE OF-" One of the Berserker guards shouted as Astrid slammed an axe she had found into his head, killing him. _Man, these guards are lacking! _Astrid thought as she clutched a Guyver Unit pod to her side as she held onto it. As she was being transported by two Bersker guards, she managed distract them long enough to grab a battle axe and start unleashing mayhem on the deck.

" I don't know what this, but I bet its important to you freaks!" Astrid taunted the soldiers as she held the unit close, being corned by the rest of the crew as the Guyver Unit pod began to glow.

"Show time!" Astrid grinned as she closed her eyes and the unit exploded open, coils wrapping around her slender yet strong figure to begin the process of transformation into a Guyver.

The five cloaked figures retreated to the main deck just in time to see massive a explosion hammer the air….

[The cove…]

Gregole stopped his ruthless attacks upon the already injured Hiccup as he heard a massive explosion ripple through the air and the Berserker Warship burst into flames.

"Astrid no!" Hiccup cried out as he laid on the bloodied sand on his broken arm, seeing the fire. He had gashes across his chest and a large chunk of his left side torn out as Gregole's teeth and claws were bloodstained.

[Berserker Warship]

" You boys just messed with the wrong Viking!" a mixed female voice shouted at the Berserker soldiers as a tall and lean, yet powerful looking armored feminine figure emerged from the dust of her transformation. Her Guyver armor was teal in color. She only adorned one battle spike on each arm.

"It was fun while it lasted boys," Astrid mocked the Berserker soldiers " I got a boyfriend to rescue…" And with that, Astrid focused on her gravity controller and took off to the skies with a powerful leap of her armored legs.

[The cove…]

" Any last words…" Gregole grinned at his close victory as Hiccup struggled to stand but failed miserably. Gregole had managed to maim him to the point that his right leg had been cleved off.

" See you in hell, Guyver III!" Gregole roared as he readied up his right clawed hand for the killing blow, claws flexed as he suddenly screamed when a sonic blade pierced through his chest.

" And what was that about seeing you in hell…" Astrid snarled as she slashed her blade downward, causing Gregole's body to fall apart in two pieces.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup yelped at the sight of his girlfriend now wielding her own Guyver unit. " HICCUP!" Astrid shouted in shock and horror as she gazed upon her boyfriend's horrific condition as Hiccup withered in pain.

Kneeling next to him, she gently rested his head on her lap, trying to comfort him as he screamed out in pain.

"By the gods… HICCUP!" Stoick yelled in horror at the sight of his mutilitated son and was stunned to see another Guyver, a female one in fact! " Stoick, its me Astrid!" Astrid quickly said to the Chief as Stoick rushed over…

Astrid saw that some of Hiccup's wounds were already healing, but he was still pumping blood from his left side and served right leg, screams of pain ripping from his throat as the shock from bloodloss and battle finally took their toll.

"Please be strong Hiccup…" Astrid said in a quiet pray as she held her wounded boyfriend close as Stoick and his men tried to help out as best they could…


	6. Episode 6: A Moment of Rest

A Suit of Armor for the Dragon Conqueror

Episode 6: A Moment of Rest

[Recommended Background Music: The Impossible Planet by Murray Gold]

Darkness

It was comforting yet frightening at the same time.

Hiccup could feel himself almost floating in it. It was warm and comforting like being in a womb. His closed eyes twitched a bit as his memories flashed before him, the last thing he remembered was that he was about to be killed by a creature that called itself Gregole as he saw the beast raise its clawed hand before swiftly bringing it down, aimed for his chest…

And at that moment, beside himself, a scream of pure terror erupted from Hiccup's throat.

[Hiccup's bedroom]

" Hiccup your alright!" Astrid practically wept to her boyfriend, her heart torn in two as she held his thrashing armored body down as screams of terror were escaping the dragon rider's throat. His body was still healing from his fight with Dagur and Gregole. His served leg was slowly regenerating, cell by cell, and it was already regenerated up to his knee as his Guyver armor continued to heal him.

Hiccup's armored body was shivering like a leaf in a maelstrom of wind, his form convulsion and spasming as pain racked him. As quick as the painful episode began, Hiccup's body stilled as he gasped in pain before calming down.

Toothless was watching with deep sad green eyes as he whinned, his head resting on his black paws. He gingerly got up and made his way towards his wounded rider who was resting in the bed. Astrid looked up at the Night Fury with a small smile behind her faceplate armor, as she was still in her Guyver armor. Toothless's injured side was wrapped in bandages as he gently rested his head on Hiccup's bed and gently licked his rider's hand. He made a mournful sound as he looked up at Astrid.

" He'll make it Toothless. He's been through this before, and he'll come out of it again.." Astrid said with a shaky voice as she felt tears threaten to fall, as she rested her head against Hiccup's chest, falling into an exhausted slumber as her armor disengaged.

Astrid awoken a bit in the middle of the night to see Hiccup's leg had fully regenerated. She smiled as she gently rubbed the back of his armor-clad hand with her thumb in a motherly fashion. His chest rose and fell softly as he slept, his breathing even and calm. Toothless was curled up on the floor like a cat, purring softly in his sleep. " I love you Hiccup…" Astrid said softly as she kissed Hiccup's cheek and rested her head down again, falling asleep once more.


	7. Recover and Recuperate

A Suit of Armor for the Dragon Conqueror

Episode Seven: Regroup and Recuperate

Warning: Brief Sexual moment

Slowly opening his eyes, Hiccup noticed his armor had fully healed itself. He slowly used his right hand to carefully inspect his healed armor as he smiled, not seeing a scar anywhere on his armored body. He then became surprised when he saw that his leg he had lost in the fight against that he had lost during the battle at the Nest had fully regenerated. Grinning like an idiot under his armor, Hiccup puffed his chest out a bit, joy rushing though him.

Astrid stirred a bit in her sleep as she felt Hiccup's armored chest puff out a bit. For moment she thought he was having a nightmare or in pain, so she woke up and soon found herself blushing.

Up until now, Astrid really hadn't had the chance to see Hiccup's armor up close. She noticed just how muscular it was. She couldn't help but stroke one of her hands down his armored left side, grinning a bit when she felt him shiver at her contact, unaware of how sensitive the armor was.

" Getting a bit frisky now are we?" Hiccup said with a hint of a purr in his tone, a grin forming under his armor. Grinning back, Astrid positioned herself so she was straddling Hiccup's waist, causing the said teenager to blush furiously. " Maybe…" Astrid said with a wicked grin as she trailed her right down Hiccup's armored chest.

_Oh gods am I dreaming?! I hope I'm not! _Hiccup thought feverishly as the blaze of desire began to cloud his and Astrid's senses. His heart was hammering as he gently placed his armored hands on Astrid's back, slowly slipping them under her tunic, electing a soft groan from his lover, who in return began to stroke her hands down his sides and towards his inner thighs…

"Barf move your head I can't see!" The sudden frustrated voice of Tuffnut sounded from the window as Hiccup unleashed a fierce growl. " I'm trying to get a good view of the show too!" Ruffnut growled at her brother before they both froze at Hiccup's growl. " RUN!" The twins shouted but before they could Hiccup moved with such speed that they felt him grab the back of their shirts and drag them into the room from the back of their dragon. " Don't you two know what the word privacy means ?!" He barked at them as he plopped them down on the floor.

"We heard all this noise and it was Tuffnut's idea!" Ruffnut said as she pointed at her brother who had a look of betrayal on his face. A moment of silence passed before a hiss of air escaped from the breathing ports on the Guyver's face. " I better not catch you peeping toms next time, understood?" Hiccup said with authority as both twins nodded before running back towards the window and hopping onto their dragon and flying off.

" And I was in such a good mood and those two had to squash it." Hiccup vented as he felt Astrid gently wrap her arms around his midsection and rest her head against shoulder, making him smile a bit. " We'll be able to do it again sometime soon," She said with a smile that turned into a grin" I had fun."

Hiccup chuckled softly before he deactivated his armor. " Well, we might as well get ready for the day Astrid since we're both up."


End file.
